Luck (Game)
'Luck '('''Kudasai in Japan) is a game by 1-UP INC. and is the first installment of the Luck games. It is a single player game and it's official release date is unknown but it has been comfermed for sometime in late October 2013.''' Plot A young woman called Monica is having her wedding. Before she has the chance to say "I do" she is struck by a beem of light and is levitated out of the building by a woman called Lady Lumina. Lady Lumina tells Monica about to evil sisters called Clover and Penny, she tells her that they where the ones that killed her parents and that she was next on their list. Lumina tells Monic to watch her back because the Demons are everywhere, they will do anything to get hold of you, the CPC. Monica is sent to a mansion deep in Clover Woods called Clover Mansion. Monica finds an old skeleton with an oil lantern, Monica takes the lantern as it is going dark, the lantern still had oil in it after years of lying there. When Monica arives at the gates she finds it barricaded with wooden planks, the planks all say "DO NOT ENTER" and there is some tatered police tape surounding some skeletons. Monica must break the wooden planks to get into the mansion (this is the tutorial). After she enters the mansion a blood curdling scream can be heard from down the long hallway. Monica heads towards the noise to come across Clover, Clover chases Monica down the hall and back outside again. If Monica gets out before Clover catches her then she can save the game, if not then it's game over and she must do everything again. Monica must look for the key to the back door (it is hidden in the pile of skeletons) and renter the building, if Monica is seen by a Lost Soul the game is over and you start from the last save point, Monica must get to the second floor of the mansion without being seen. When you reach the second floor you find a small digital divice that has a map of the mansion and other helpfull things. Once you have the map another scream comes from down a hall, this time you have the option to follow the srcream or go the other way, if you go the other way you come across a Maid, she battles you and always wins, after your defeat Clover breaks through the floor and eats Monica. You start from the last save piont. If you chose follow scream, you meet Penny, she (like the first encounter of Clover) chases you down the long hall, but, instead of chasing you out of the mansion, she chases you to the Memory Room, you must hide behind either the chair or fireplace, if you choose the fire place Penny kills you by setting you on fire, if you hide behind the chair Penny leaves. White spots appear on Monica's Map, these are iteams that you need to kill Clover and Penny. More dots appear on the map, a blue dot to repreasent Monica, a bright green dot to repreasent Clover, and a yellow dot to repreasent Penny. Monica must gather all the iteams without encountering Clover, Penny or a Lost Soul. If all the iteams are retrieved you get the key to the 3rd floor, this is where Jake is and is also where the Oil Room is located. Once Monica enters the Oil Room, Jake will appear, he will chase Monica around screaming and ripping apart the carpet, Monica must hide in a closet, wait until the option "Should I go out or wait a little longer?" if you wait longer he finds you, rips apart the closet and eats her, if you go out he chases you again, as soon as you reach the bathroom you must hide again, you can either hide in a bath tub full of blood, or in a laundry basket, if you hide in the basket he finds you, if you hide in the bath tub, he leaves. Soon, the maid- Hilda comes by and her head starts to rotate, her head rotates five times before she vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving behind the key to the Guest Room, the fact that she turned her head five times is needed later on, this would mark the start of the first puzzle of the game. Once you enter the Guest Room, Hilda will be there again, she will scream twice before vanishing leaving beind the key to the kitchen, Monica must go back to the first floor and to the kitchen to find Hilda there waiting for her, she sits down on a stool before standing up again, she repeats this four times before vanishing and leaving behing the key to the Study, Monica must go to the study to find a three digit combonation safe, if you enter the wrong code Hilda walks in and rips Monica into peices, when the right code -524- she will appear but will not kill you, once the safe is open you get the key to the Conservatory an upgrade now showing Jake and Hilda on the map and a letter that reads "Happy Birthday Clover and Penny, we got you something very special, she's waiting for you in the Conservatory, Love- Mom and Dad!" As soon as you get to the Conservatory a sreach is heared from down the hall, this time it's both Clover and Penny the chase you they shout "NO NO NO" over and over again until they either catch you or you escape. If you escape Clover and Penny stare at you through the windows Penny says "You wanted it, but it was ours, you took everything from us the clue's in the vase" before they dissappear, after this you must go back to the main entrance of the house and re-enter the building. When your inside Hilda will burst through a door with a mop and she will drop a key as she passes you, this is the key to the Ballet Studio. To get to the Ballet Studio you must go through the Kitchen avoiding any trapps Clover or Penny have set out for Monica, once you're out of the kitchen you will comeacross Jake, he will say "So, we meet again.." and chase Monica back through the Kitchen before giving up... MORE TO BE REVEALED Characters Category:Luck Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Articles Category:Original Series Category:Original Games Category:Horror Games